love can equal sorrow
by sexyiggy
Summary: will the young king Arthur s reign as king bring him nothing but pain? will he lose every thing he loves ? will his reign be a short one ?(rated m for some short kinda sex scenes WARNING THERE WILL BE SOME CHARACTER DEATHS)


Arthur walked the halls of the palaces to his dyeing fathers chamber ''may I come in father' 'Arthur heard a whispered yes so Arthur opened the door to the chamber his father motioned him to come forward to him. Arthur walked over to his father and got on one knee ''listen to me my son you be the best king this nation has ever seen be the king that lead this nation to peace wealth and prosperity .tears rolled down Arthur's cheeks as he knew his father was taking his last breathes ''why can't allistor be king '','''because I may be his father but his mother is a commoner..Arthur do your best. …You always where my favorite son' 'and with those last words the kings eyes shut for the last time his body went limp .Arthur let himself cry before calling the guard to tell them the news .they had the king wake one o clock ,everyone went the knights the lords earls dukes and peasants showed up to mourn the death of their grate king .Arthur scared he did not know how he would run the nation .Arthur cried himself to sleep .the knight that guarded his chamber at might night was also his lover that man's name was Alfred .it was love at first sight they had met at a young age Arthur was 13 and Alfred was 12 the two boys slowly got closer and eventually fell in love .Alfred wanted to talk to Arthur to make sure he was ok so when his guard shift came Alfred rushed in his lover chamber shutting the door quickly. 'Arthur are you ok''there was no Alfred walked over to see his lovers cheek still covered in wet tears .Alfred stoked his lovers cheek and wiped away his tears .Alfred found himself in Arthur's bed cuddling him .Arthur woke up around 3 in the morning to find none other than Alfred cuddling well he hoped it was he really couldn`t tell sense the candle lighting his chamber had gone out' 'Alfred'' he squeaked his lovers name ''yes Arthur' 'I was just making sure it was you'',''I'm sorry about your father…are you ok'',''I've been better'',''I'm here if you want to cry to someone'',''i-i`ll be fine I'm just scared what if I mess up or start a war or something wha-''Alfred kissed Arthur ''you will be fine I'll be here to help you every step of the way'',''Alfred what if I have to get m-married to a q-queen '',''I'll still love you and nothing with change that ''.Arthur cuddled close to Alfred and fell asleep .morning soon came the sun shined bright in Arthur's chamber window ''wake up my little lord we must get you ready for you for you coronation ''Arthur opened his eyes to see his maid Elizabeth at his bed side holding elegant green and gold clothing .Elizabeth picked up Arthur by the collar of his white night gown ''get up little lazy bum''. Arthur gowned at the fact that Elizabeth hurt his neck my pulling him up by his collar and that his beloved knight Alfred was nowhere in sight. ''I shall run you a bath my little lord 'Elizabeth then got up and went to go run Arthur a bath. As Elizabeth ran the bath Arthur began to undress himself he did not care if Elizabeth saw him in the nude she was like his mum .Elizabeth finished running the bath and called Arthur . Arthur slowly slid in to the warm steamy bath . Elizabeth washed his hair ''so my little lord his all grown up … i`m both happy and sad about that I am going to miss all the time that I spend with you…it like letting my own child go out on his own'',''how so you will still be my maid my dear Elizabeth '' Elizabeth smiled sadly ''ok enough of this sad talk to day is a happy day …it's the day you become king of this amazing nation'','' at least someone's happy about today'',''why are you not happy my little lord …if I were becoming king I would be so very excited'',''my dear Elizabeth how can I be happy my father died yesterday and i-'' Arthur stopped himself from saying that how he was afraid of losing his Alfred ''you what my little lord '',''ummm nothing just hurry up and get me ready for my coronation''Elizabeth nodded ''yes my lord ''. By the stoke of one Arthur was like kind of the nation. At the after party everyone was dancing talking and laughing but not Arthur he was stuck sitting on his boring throne listing to father`s` bring up their daughters a suitors Arthur told each and every one ''no I'm not interest in marriage affairs yet''. Alfred watched from afar seeing the girls flirting with HISArthur. The party started to die down as it did Alfred made his way over to the thrown where his lover sat. Alfred then whispered in his lovers ear ''come with me in the back room please your highness'' Alfred then took Arthur's hand in his own and led him to the back room . once in the room safe from prying eyes Alfred placed one had on Arthur's hip and the two ''star crossed lovers'' began to slow dance. '' Alfred what if someone comes in l-'' before Arthur could finish his sentence Alfred paced a finger on his lips ''shhhhh just stay quiet and let me hold you'' a pink blush creped across Arthur`s face as he nodded and leaned his head on the taller man's chest. Alfred stared to unbuttoned Arthur's top and kissed his neck''s-stop A-Alfred not here'',''yes sorry it's hard to control myself around you your so…so cute…..i guess tonight ill claim you'' Alfred smiled buttoned up Arthur's shirt and walked away leaving Arthur a blushing mess.


End file.
